Popette
|basis=Popcorn |country=Shopville |affiliation= }} Popette is a Shoppie who likes going to the movies. She works alongside the Toon Train Branch. Bio Popette - A Bowl Lot A fun! Loud and lovable, if there's a camera around you'll see her head pop up! Movies are this Shoppie's life! Popette loves talking about the latest movie she's seen but her Shopkins Besties Bowl-inda and Polly Popcorn are always telling her to "keep a lid on it!" Favorite Hobby: Poppin' out the Movies! Shopkins BFF: Bowl-inda Popcorn & Polly Popcorn Favorite Place To Shop: The Cinema Popcorn Cart Personality What Popette lacks in elegance, she makes up for in strength and personality. She acts as a motherly figure to the Shopkins, but can be playful and loves a good joke. Technical Details Basis Popette is based on popcorn. It is a variety of corn kernel, which expands and puffs up when heated. A popcorn kernel's strong hull contains the seed's hard, starchy endosperm with 14–20% moisture, which turns to steam as the kernel is heated. Pressure from the steam continues to build until the hull ruptures, allowing the kernel to forcefully expand from 20 to 50 times its original size—and finally, cool. perfect-popcorn-vertical-b-1800.jpg|Popette's basis Livery Popette has a fair complexion with pink lipstick and bright blue eyes. Her eyebrows are slightly darker than her platinum blonde hair, which is worn up in a very curled, puffy hair-do. Her bangs sweep to the right with a single curled strand by each ear. She wears a red headband with several pieces of popcorn, some of which has butter, a small blue bow, and a red and white bag of popcorn. Her outfit consists of a blue bodice with puffy sleeves reminiscent of a big piece of popcorn to match the lining around the bottom. At the center is a red bow. Her red and white striped tutu is lined with buttery popcorn, and she wears red shoes with a yellow heel and short matching socks. On the corner of each shoe is a blue bow. Appearances Clash of the Couples She will appear in the fourth series. Voice Actors *Lucy Montgomery (UK/US) *Blanche Ravalec (France and French Speaking Canada) *Nanaho Katsuragi (Japan) Trivia *It is possible that the version of her from the Popette's Popcorn Stop playset was originally going to made for the Chef Club wave of Shoppies. On the Shopkins Collector's Tool, none of the Shopkins from that playset are present except for Pippa Popcorn and an unreleased Shopkin, Poppy Top. They were both supposedly released in the "Popette Shoppie Pack" during Season Six. **Another fact that supports this idea is that this version of Popette has an apron like the other Chef Club Shoppies do. This version of Popette also has colored highlights in her hair, much like the other Chef Club Shoppies. *Brazilian packaging for the original version of Popette calls her Pipokátia; the word "pipoca" translates to "popcorn," and the end of her name "tia" is used to make her name resemble a common girls' name. Category:Characters Category:Shopkins Characters